Swellable packers are known in the art as annular barriers which swell to seal off annular spaces in wells (such as, between a production tubing and a casing or wellbore wall, etc.). Swellable packers include seal elements which, after swelling, are subjected to pressure differentials across the seal elements in the annular spaces. Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and utilizing swellable packers.